moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Belamy
Belamy Aldanor is a former Ambassador of the Horde, wife, mother, demonologist by hobby and aspiring writer. Biography Though easily mistaken for a full-blooded Sin'dorei -- largely through careful and subtle magical glamours as well as good genetic luck -- Belamy is, in fact, half-human on her mother's side. Her father left long before she was born, and her mother died in childbirth, leaving her to be raised as an orphan in Stormwind, where her elven features earned her the nickname "Bela Longears". A restless, resentful and rebellious youth, Belamy left Stormwind as soon as she came of age and spent the next few years of her life living, as she describes it, "by trial and error". This largely included drinking, promiscuity, and petty crime which nearly landed her in jail on a number of occasions. It took a rather abrupt wake-up call in an alleyway, stripped of her possessions, beaten and with no recollection of the night before to shake her out of that lifestyle. With her epiphany in mind, she went to find greater meaning in her life -- which took her to Quel'thalas, the remnants of her absent father's society. Though she had nothing on which to track her father down, she did take well to Quel'thalas (or what was left of it, after the Sunwell's destruction). She developed an interest in demonology and an addiction to mana, both of which persist to this day, and which gave her the characteristc green glow to her eyes. She truly thrived amongst the Blood Elves, and worked well and hard, slowly up the social ladder, to a respectable position as Ambassador of the Horde. As a politician, she met and fell in love with an orc warrior, and their terse and passionate affair became love. Not long after his proposal for marriage, he was slain in the field of battle, leaving her distraught and near-comatose for weeks. Personality : "My name is Ambassador Belamy Aldanor. 'Ambassasdor' if I don't like you, 'Bela' if I do, and 'Bel' if you've had the privilege of seeing me naked." Belamy can be described in many words; but "patient" is not one of them. She has a knack for ruthless efficiency and prudence which bleeds into all aspects of her life, and makes her incredibly impatient with anything less in other people. She has a very low threshhold for rudeness -- a somewhat hypocritical quality, given that she usually looks upon others with nothing but disdain before she knows them. When she does know them, however, she is a genuinely kind, warm, and loving individual. Those closest to her know of her fierce Horde loyalty, a will made strong by tragedy and loss, and -- for all that can be said about her -- a very genuine person. She is who she is, always, and has no intentions of changing. It is also worth noting that she is one of the most overprotective mothers on Azeroth. Appearance Belamy stands at average height and build for an elf, with newly-died black hair in thick, perfect ringlets and the iconic fel-green eyes. She can be described as pretty, though largely unremarkable. Her clothes are usually thick robes and elegant dresses; she never wears anything less if she can avoid it. When channeling fel magic or in a trance, subtle green runes can be seen to glow across her hands and forearms. They are demonic in nature and aid her in her magics significantly. All the tiny details of her -- well-groomed fingernails, carefully ironed clothes, clean reading spectacles (which only come out in secret) -- speak of near-obsessive cleanliness and a desire to look as presentable as possible at all times. Recent History Belamy and her husband, Draegann, recently gave birth to their first son, Kragosh, in late November. Though the timing was less-than-ideal (she went into labor during the Shattering), Kragosh came out a healthy child, who takes a fascination in all things that sparkle. Kragosh's god-father is Khaji Stardust and his god-mother is Lellex Suncloak. Category:Warlock Category:Horde Warlock Category:Blood Elf Category:Politics Category:Horde